mod_squad_gamesfandomcom-20200213-history
Night cap
Woman's ragged laugh, turning of cloth, distant music, shut by curtain. Dimly lit table, skinny, wrinky woman sat at the head of once elegant but now worn table, littered with various articles of contraband. "Ah! The new young prospect!" She croaked, her voice frail yet strong, in only way slum patroness can be. "Why didn't you tell me about family? Eh? You thought I wouldn't hear? Answer me BOY." Dimitri recoiled at snap of women's leathery voice. He answered cautiously "I-" He stop to think before speaking further. "Well? Out with it you facking pizdets" "I didn't think it mattered." "Didn't think it MATTERED!?" Woman laughed hysterically "Your family murdered for butterfingering heist job for rival gang. Anitoli said you defected but oppa." She chuckled to herself "So after all that you come back to life. Why?" She know answer. She is Lord. She know it all. "B-because I have nowhere.. Patroness Misha." Dimitri tried to pull stoney expression unbecoming of age. Face too fat, too young. Frame was there, newly grown muscle and mass, just an unwillingness to use it. "Exactly moi kroshka. And what I do? I give you home. I give you job, I give you all that you have now. And you give me lie." She let her eyes wander for a second, raising cigarette holder to her lips. She drew in large gasp of smoke, puffing as she speak, "So your father was engineer." Dimitri's weak stoney expression crumbled. Confusedly, he says "Yes Patroness. What have that do here?" "Did he teach you any?" "Only little bit. I can fix." sigh "Anyone can fix, Dimitri, but do you know?" "Know what?" "KNOW! CYKA WHERE IS BRAIN?!" Agressively she dragged on cigarette. Calmer she croaked, "Anyone can fix, even bloody Vadim. It takes special mind to build. Now you don't have much of mind, pizdet, but there is still chance." "C-chance for what Patroness Misha?" "To be of use for once. NIKITA! Take boy to shop. Give him crash course." And with that, Dimitri was hauled out, a large rough hand grabbing him Dimitri inhaled sharply as he woke, gripping his jar tight to his chest. He could still see the narrow pointed face of Misha... If he set one toe on planet, he is toast... Toast... "I need drink." Dimitri decided. He got up, tucking jar into bed, swaddled like new borne, and made way to galley. He grabbed American cowboy juice, and may way to view port. He stared long and hard at the cosmos. All that, and yet I stayed... All that and yet we run... "All that, and yet, I can't find home." The gopnik shed small tear. He raised he's glass. "To home I was robbed of. To home I lost. To home I left. To home I will find." With that he downed drink, shuddered, and took long way around to bunk... "Oppa." He stopped and turn. "BLYAT! THERES BEEN ARMOURY WHOLE TIME!?" With that he sprinted to the galley for some more drink, and went back to his room. He adjusted the jar, making sure it snug. He grab components, weapon, mask, and soldering kit. He made way to bridge and knocked on door heavily.